Busted
This song is from "I Scream, You Scream," and is a duet by Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. In Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, ''Busted (extended version) was the 3rd favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Lyrics :Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' :And you think that I'm naive :But when I get the goods on you :She'll finally believe :Candace: She says it's all just drama :But every bubble's got to pop :She's gonna see just what you're doin' :Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! :Don't think you're gonna win this time :'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you :I'll get ya! (yeah) :I'll get ya! :And when I do, you're gonna be busted! :(Busted!) :Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you :But you better believe me :Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, :You're busted. :(Busted!) :Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, :Both: This is how it's gonna be, :When she finds out that I was always right, :You're busted! :(During end Credits) :Both: There's a new cop on the beat, :And I'm bringing down the heat, :Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, :'Cause you're not that discreet. :Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, :Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, :Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, :Candace: (Gonna set me free) :Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! :Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) :Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! :You are busted! thumb|300px|right Soundtrack version :Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' :And you think that I'm naive :But when I get the goods on you :She'll finally believe :Candace: Well She says it's all just drama :But every bubble's got to pop :She's gonna see just what you're doin' :Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! :Don't think you're gonna win this time :'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you :I'll get ya! (yeah) :I'll get ya! :And when I do, you're gonna be busted! :(Busted!) :I don't wanna put the hurt on you :But you better believe me :When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, :You're busted. :(Busted!) :Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, :Both: This is how it's gonna be, :When she finds out that I was always right, :You're busted! :Both: There's a new cop on the beat, :And I'm bringing down the heat, :Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, :'Cause you're not that discreet. :Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, :Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, :Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, :Candace: (Gonna set me free) :Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! :Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) :Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! :You are busted! :(Busted!) :Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you :But you better believe me, :When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, :(I'll get ya!) :You're busted. :(Busted!) :(Don't think you're gonna win this time.) :Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. :(Drop a dime on you.) :Both: This is how it's gonna be, :When she finds out that I was always right, :(I'll get ya! :I'll get ya!) :You're busted! Notes *Although it is a duet for Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during this episode. They did appear in the same scene briefly in "S'Winter", though. *When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", this song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In the soundtrack version, as well as Candace and Vanessa singing, other female background singers can be heard. *In "Wizard of Odd," a parody of this song is performed called Rusted during the end credits. *During the song, when Candace is shown, Vanessa can be heard better than Candace. Category:Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb songs